My Type
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Huang Zi Tao jatuh cinta pada sosok Kris Wu yang sama sekali tak tertarik dan tak acuh padanya. Namun si ceria Tao tak menyerah begitu saja. / "Dan satu lagi," ー "Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan orang itu karena aku tidak suka kau membandingkannya denganku" / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: PandaNia #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Tittle : MY TYPE**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao** x __ **Wu Yifan (Kris Wu)**

 **Genre : School life, Fluff, Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **By : PandaNia**

Didedikasikan untuk #KrisTaoDayEventINA

 **.**

.

Di pagi hari yang begitu cerah, di sebuah ruang yang dipenuhi orang yang memusatkan perhatian kepada satu titik yang berada tepat dihadapan mereka. Terdapat satu orang yang tampak tidak mengikuti pusat perhatian orang lain disekitarnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, yang jelas ia terus tersenyum, yang menurut semua orang sangat begitu manis semanis buah cherry. Begitulah gombalan yang sering ia dengar dari teman-teman wanita maupun prianya.

Sesekali ia memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada langit yang cerah. Seolah ada seseorang yang berada di atas sana.

.

.

Ditempat yang begitu indah yang dipenuhi dengan bunga tulip warna-warni yang menyisakan rerumputan hijau yang begitu luas ditengahnya.

Ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri disana, sambil memandang bunga tulip yang ada disekitarnya. Sesekali ia memainkan jemari lentiknya pada bunga tulip warna-warni yang ada dihadapannya.

Merasakan seseorang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia pun berbalik. Dan mendapati seorang lelaki yang memilki tinggi 190 sentimeter dengan wajah tampan yang keterlaluan. Ia memberikan senyuman manis khasnya kepada lelaki tampan itu. Kemudian dengan sadar ia menarik langkah kakinya menuju lelaki itu.

Saat ia bisa merasakan detak jantung lelaki itu berada tepat dihadapannya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu tegap dan lebar sang lelaki. Menaruh telapak tangan mulusnya pada tengkuk lelaki tampan. Membuat tidak ada lagi jarak sialan antara mereka.

Pria tampan memajukan wajahnya pada lelaki manis yang ada dihadapannya. Semakin dekat. Dekat. Dan kemudian. . . mereka berciuman.

.

.

"Aww. . ." seseorang mengaduh dari belakang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Huang Zi Tao?" disusul teriakan seseorang dari arah depan.

Bocah yang tadi mengaduh pun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap sang guru yang sedang bermuka merah menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak _laoshi_ ~ Aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Sumpah~" dengan nada khasnya yang imut.

Ia mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja di pikirkan oleh kepala mesumnya.

"Perhatikan pelajaran" ucap sang guru luluh.

Siapapun akan luluh jika mendengar suara merdu Huang Zi Tao yang tidak dibuat-buat sama sekali. Orang yang cukup popular disekolah. Ia populer karena kemahirannya dalam berbagai ekstrakulikuler olahraga yang ada disekolahnya. Ia memang tidak dikenal karena kecerdasannya. Seperti kebanyakan orang.

Tapi percayalah. _Secret admirer_ nya begitu banyak. Sampai tak terhitung orang yang sudah menyatakan perasaan mereka padanya. Baik wanita maupun pria.

Jangan tanya kenapa para pria juga bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannya dan menyatakan perasaan kepada dirinya.

Huang Zi Tao. Lelaki dengan lekuk tubuh yang begitu menggoda berada ditubuhnya. Dengan berat badan ideal yang mempertontonkan lekukan-lekukan surga yang begitu indah. Pantat bulatnya yang begitu kenyal, membuat para lelaki menahan nafas melihatnya. Leher jenjangnya yang begitu anggun. Dagu lancip dengan rahang yang membuatnya terlihat cantik. Mata lancip yang dipoleskan sedikt _eyeliner_ yang mempertajamkan keindahan matanya dengan warna bola mata sehitam malam yang bercahaya. Hidung mancung yang membuat siapun iri. Termasuk saya.

Ditambah sesuatu yang kenyal dan terlihat manis yang berada tepat dibawah hidungnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menggerakkan bibir itu ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan bibir _peach_ itu akan ngiler setengah mati. Termasuk saya.

Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang tidak begitu peduli pada lelaki manis nan cantik yang malang ini. Kris Wu. Lelaki dengan tinggi 190 sentimeter, dengan wajah yang jangan ditanya – tentu saja sangat tampan, kulit kecokelatan yang berkilauan, dengan tubuh yang atletis, dan perut yang akan membuat orang-orang berperut _sixpack_ iri. Dan jangan lupa kecerdasannya.

Dia adalah lelaki yang sampai saat ini belum bertekuk lutut pada Zitao. Lelaki yang selalu mengacuhkannya. Lelaki yang sudah jelas mengetahui perasaan Zitao, dan dengan tega selalu menganggapnya angin lalu. Dan lelaki yang baru saja ia bayangkan ditengah bunga tulip diatas rerumputan hijau sedang bercium – ah. GILA!

Zitao sedang berjalan dikoridor saat ini. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Ia merapikan penampilannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat temannya yang lengannya baru saja dilepas dengan kasar oleh bocah itu– Jeon Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ketika ia tahu arah tatapan bocah panda disampingnya, ia hanya bisa mendengus.

Zitao melihat sesosok makhluk tegap dengan rambut blonde yang begitu mencolok berada ditengah keramaian di koridor yang seakan ada beribu-ribu watt cahaya disekitar wajahnya yang tampan. Ia adalah Kris Wu kesayangannya Huang Zi Tao.

Dengan sok berani ia menyapa Kris, "Halo kakak senior" sambil melambaikan tangan dan memasang senyum andalannya yang manis – ditambahkan sedikit gula.

Tapi, _Yeah_ ia malah mendapatkan balasan tatapan tajam nan datar nan tidak berperasaan dari lelaki bodoh itu. Kemudian melewatinya dengan angkuh. Seolah ia baru saja melewati musuhnya.

Zitao hanya memandangi kepergian Kris dengan memasang wajah cemberut yang lucu ditambah bibir yang mengerucut maju 3,5 sentimeter. Beruntung tidak ada orang ingin memakannya saat itu juga.

Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah sering memang Zitao menyapa lelaki tak berperasaan itu, tapi YAH! balasan seperti itu lagi dan seperti itu terus yang didapat primadona sekolah kita yang polos ini. Wonwoo sampai bosan dibuatnya.

"Yang sabar" menyemangati sahabatnya sejak kecil. "Bukankah kau sudah biasa…" ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, membuat Zitao menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang tertekuk, "ditolak" ejeknya dengan sangat lembut, yang membuat Zitao geram setengah ingin membunuh lelaki bermata sipit yang ada didepannya sekarang juga.

Wonwoo lalu berlari terbirit-birit dikoridor yang masih ramai menghindari amukan panda Qingdao yang lebih menyeramkan dibanding kelinci yang dipeliharanya.

.

.

Zitao kini sedang berada di basket _indoor_. Dengan sebotol _orange_ jus yang ia buat dirumahnya pagi tadi. Temannya Wonwoo, tidak mau menemaninya. Tidak ingin malu sebenarnya. Karena jika menyangkut hal tentang Kris, jangan tanya bagaimana tinggi oktaf dari teriakan pria manis itu yang begitu memekakan gendang telinga.

Ia menggenggamnya kuat seolah menyemangati dirinya.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kris yang sedang habis berlatih berada diantara bangku istirahat.

Ia menyodorkan minumannya tepat dihadapan wajah Kris yang tampan dengan keringat yang begitu sexy mengalir di dahi dan dipipi tirusnya yang maskulin. Sambil tersenyum cerah, dengan mata bulan sabitnya yang melengkung indah .

Kris yang melihatnya hanya memasang ekspresi andalannya.

Zitao mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa detik berulang-ulang. Ia sengaja sebenarnya. Itu adalah _aegyo_ andalannya. Memandangi Kris yang memandangnya tidak suka.

"Ini untuk Senior" ia sangat gugup sekarang.

Kris kemudian mengambil botol yang berada ditasnya. Kemudian menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kiri menunjukkan pada Zitao bahwa ia sudah memiliki minuman.

Zitao memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Ku mohon diterima Senior. Aku yakin minuman ini sangat segar dan higenis" tawarnya seperti penjual minuman.

"Kris" teman Kris –Bobby memanggil Kris dari arah belakang menyuruhnya untuk kembali berlatih.

Zitao dengan cepat berkata "Ku mohon diterima. Sekali saja" dengan memasang wajah kucingnya yang terlihat menggemaskan sambil mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Yang membuat siapapun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Zitao – tidak dengan Kris.

Kris yang melihat binar mata Zitao seolah ingin menangis – padahal itu adalah mata tajam cantiknya yang terlihat seperti biasa. Membuatnya sedikit luluh. Atau kasian?

Kris mengambil botol _orange_ jus itu. Membuat Zitao benar-benar tersenyum lebar. Lalu meminumya seteguk.

Sungguh. Zitao sangat ingin mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan kekar Kris saking senangnya. Tapi ia tidak mau bertindak terlalu jauh. Ini adalah awal yang bagus baginya. Ia tidak mau merasakan baper diawal. Dengan dalih Kris tidak ingin disentuhnya.

Setelah meminum minuman dari Zitao, Kris segera melenggang pergi, berlari kearah teman-temannya guna melanjutkan latihan basket yang tertunda.

Sedang Zitao hanya bisa meloncat-loncat seperti anak kecil sambil bertepuk tangan ringan dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Ia sangat senang. Sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa mengelurkan kata ' _FIGHTING_ ' dan bersorak-sorak ria.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Zitao jadi gencar dan tidak takut melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya bisa selalu berada disamping Kris. Hingga membuat temannya, Wonwoo pusing setiap hari menghadapi _leopard_ lincah satu ini.

Seperti hari ini, ia membuat sarapan untuk Kris dengan bantuan Wonwoo tentu saja.

Ia tidak jago dalam hal memasak. Meminta bantuan ibunya sama saja bunuh diri.

Sebenarnya dari kecil Zitao sudah diajarkan memasak oleh ibunya. Ibunya mengatakan jika kelak Zitao sudah berumah tangga ia bisa mandiri dengan membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi ia mengganggap semua itu hanya hembusan kentut yang sekedar lewat. Dan berkata pada Ibuunya bahwa ia akan memiliki suami kaya dan memiliki pembantu kelak. Dan Ibunya hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat tingkah polos anaknya yang selalu menghayalkan memiliki suami tampan dan kaya seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana?" Zitao mulai antusias, karena sarapan pagi ini yang akan ia berikan pada Kris sudah jadi.

"Seperti biasa buatanku selalu enak" Zitao mencibir.

"Itukan aku yang buat" ucapnya kesal.

"Dengn tutorial dadakanku, _kan_?" Zitao mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Wonwoo tertawa puas melihatnya.

Wonwoo menghentikan tawanya dengan cepat, takut ada yang ngamuk. "Kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil Zi?" ia berhenti sejenak. "Senior Kris sangat susah lo didekati" tidak bermaksut menakuti Zitao sama sekali. "Dari yang kudengar dari fans fanatik Kris, Kris itu trauma terhadap jatuh cinta"

"Lalu aku akan menghilangkan traumanya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku seutuhnya" ujarnya percaya diri dengan muka kucingnya yang lucu.

"Kau sangat berani Zi. Aku akan selalu dibelakangmu dan mendukungmu" Wonwoo menyemangati.

Zitao tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

.

.

Kris tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Zitao selalu mendekatinya, sebenarnya. Jujur saja, Zitao itu anak yang periang dan sangat lucu. Kris bahkan selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunjukkan giginya didepan Zitao, tertawa maksudnya.

Seperti saat ini mereka berada di taman belakang yang hanya dilalui beberapa siswa saja. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum memang jika Zitao menyukai Kris si _bule_ ganteng.

Tidak ada yang berani membicarakannya didepan maupun dibelakang. Menurut kabar burung yang terdengar ditelinga gue, 70% para siwa dan siswi mengatakan jika mereka terlihat cocok bersama.10% lainnya merasa iri. 15% lagi mengatakan jika mereka baper sampai harus menangis 7 hari 7 malam dan mandi kembang 7 rupa, entah tujuannya apa. 5% lainnya hanya bisa cengo, maklum jones.

Zitao memberikan kotak bekal yang berisi sandwich yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui jika lelaki dengan gigi seksinya itu sangat menyukai makanan yang berbahan dasar keju.

Kris menerimanya dan memakan sandwich itu berusaha untuk tidak terlalu lahap, takut ketahuan jika ia dari tadi sedang menahan lapar.

"Bagaimana _ge_?" akhir-akhir ini Zitao sering memanggil Kris dengan sebutan ' _gege_ '. Menurut Zitao, agar terdengar romantis katanya. Dan malah mengeryitkan dahinya ketika Zitao pertama kali memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _gege_ '. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

Kris sudah menghabiskan sandwich-nya, mengambil buku yang selalu ia baca ketika sarapannya sudah habis sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Ia membaca bukunya dengan fokus sambil sesekali menyeruput susu kotak rasa strawberry milik pemuda panda disampingnya.

Zitao memperhatikan surga dunia yang terpampang didepannya dengan khidmat, tidak boleh ia lewatkan barang sedetikpun.

"Bisakah kau melihat kearah lain?" Kris mulai jengah diperhatikan terus.

"Mmm… Tidak bisa, _gege_ " kata Zitao sambil menggigit bibirnya pelan. Gugup ditambah merona.

Kris menghadapkan wajahnya yang tampan menghadap Zitao yang berada disampingnya. Dan seketika itu pula ia terkejut bukan main.

Zitao menciumnya tepat dibibir dan Zitao pula yang memulai ciuman pertamanya dengan Kris.

Zitao tidak menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia hanya menempelkan bibir _curvy_ -nya pada bibir tebal sexy milik Kris.

Kris melotot kaget. Dan tanpa sadar ia mendorong bahu Zitao keras.

Zitao menahan berat badannya dengan kedua lengannya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan beruntungnya ia tidak jatuh.

"Apa-apaan kau menciumku?" Kris kemudian berdiri.

Zitao merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali. Ia hanya kaget dan sedih dengan reaksi Kris terhadapnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis hanya karena penolakan Kris terhadapnya. Mungkin Kris hanya kaget saja.

Zitao mendongak, melihat Kris yang kini menatapnya dengan muka merah. Entah itu karena marah atau mungkin karena merona malu? Zitao tidak ingin berharap terlalu banyak untuk yang terakhir.

"Aku menyukaimu _gege_ " jujur Zitao pelan.

"Jangan memanggilku _gege_ lagi" Kris benar-benar marah terhadapnya.

"…"

"Setelah kemarin aku melihatmu dengan Bobby berduaan, kau fikir aku akan percaya dengan ungkapanmu barusan"

Zitao tidak kuat. Ia tidak kuat untuk menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Nafasnya tersedak.

"Aku tidak memiliki rasa suka pada Bobby- _ge_ seperti yang kurasakan pada Kris- _gege_ " ia menggigit bibirnya, takut salah bicara pada akhir kalimatnya tadi.

"Munafik" dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Kata-katamu persis dengan kata-kata orang itu. Aku benci dengan orang yang bermuka dua seperti kalian" ucapnya mendesis. Membuat bulu kuduk Zitao meremang.

Zitao berdiri menghadap Kris, dan dengan berani berkata, "Aku tidak sama dengan orang itu, kami berbeda" ujarnya sambil menahan getaran sakit yang membuncah di dalam dadanya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu" ia menekan setiap kalimatnya.

Kemudian berbalik hendak pergi, sambil memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya ia berkata, "Aku sangat membenci orang yang munafik"

Zitao menjatuhkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan matia-matian sambil terisak pelan.

Dengan berakhirnya prasangka buruk Kris terhadap Zitao tadi, ia tanpa beban meninggalkan Zitao yang terus menangis sambil terisak. Menahan sakit.

Terus menangis sampai rasa sakitnya hilang.

.

.

Zitao sedang melamun. Ia memandangi Kris dari jauh sambil sesekali meminum jus jeruk yang ada didepannya. Kemudian menundukkn kepalanya dengan sedih. Membuat Wonwoo bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tumben kau tidak menempeli senior Kris" ucap Wonwoo mencibir. Mencoba mencairkan suasana disekeliling Zitao yang terlihat suram. Seperti ada kabut asap berwarna hitam pekat yang mengelilinginya.

"Hhhh..." Zitao menghela nafas sedih. Dan Wonwoo semakin bingung dibutanya.

"Aku ingin menyerah saja Woo" Zitao mulai curhat sambil menunduk. Menatap jus jeruknya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Untuk?" ia berpikir "senior Kris?"

Zitao mengangguk berulang-ulang dengan muka sedihnya yang terlihat kuyu.

"Aku sudah lelah. Sangat lelah" ucapnya frustasi. Layaknya orang yang sedang memikirkan hutang yang harus ia bayar dalam jangka waktu sedetik.

.

.

Kris hanya bisa terus menampilkan wajah datarnya. Setelah apa yang ia dengar tadi. Setelah tadi sahabat bocah panda itu menyebut namanya ia langsung memfokuskan pendengarannya pada percakapan yang sedang kedua orang itu bicarakan.

Kris mendengarnya. Ia mendengar semua percakapan Zitao dengan Wonwoo tadi.

Jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa mendengarnya. Yang jelas Kris tahu. Ia tahu apa yang saat ini ia rasakan.

.

.

"Hhh~ Kris apa kau bercanda berkencan dengan lelaki panda menyeramkan itu?" ucap Bobby berusaha membuat sahabat yang berada dihadapannya itu sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot pada wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tegang.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengannya" tanggap Kris sambil mulai membaca buku yang ia pegang, acuh.

"Ah iya, kemaren ia menanyakan tentangmu padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena aku tidak benar-benar tahu, sebenarnya" Bobby merasa sedikit bersalah karena tidak tahu banyak tentang sahabatnya, mereka mengenal satu sama lain baru 3 tahun yang lalu ketika mereka baru masuk ke jenjang SMA.

Kris hanya diam.

"Ia menannyakan seperti apa makanan kesukaanmu, hal yang kau lakukan ketika pulang sekolah. Yah seperti itu, lalu aku jawab saja apa yang selama ini kulihat"

Kris menghela nafas sambil menutup bukunya. Jadi – ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Tapi –tetap saja ia tidak bisa cepat percaya dengan orang lain. Penyakit traumanya masih bersarang di dalam dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan kembali ke kelas"

Kris berjalan meninggalkan Bobby dengan tenang dan berusaha tetap tenang. Dan mulai memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada bocah _leopard_ sexy yang bayangannya ketika menangis dua hari yang lalu terus berputar diotaknya.

.

.

Zitao sangat kebelet. Dia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju toilet.

Ia bernafas lega setelah berhasil mengeluarkan apa yang ia ingin keluarkan sejak jam pelajaran tadi.

Zitao menengok kekiri dan kekanan ia tidak melihat ada orang lain ditoilet itu. Kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Zitao berjalan menuju wastafel. Lewat kaca di depannya ia melihat ada bayangan Kris disana. Mungkin ia hanya berhalusinasi.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya keras dan menariknya dengan keras menuju satu bilik dipaling ujung. Lalu mengunci pintu bilik itu.

Dia adalah Kris. Ternyata tadi ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

Bodoh. Seharusnya ia kabur tadi.

Zitao menempel didinding toilet yang kosong. Ia tidak tau saja usaha Kris yang mengusir murid-murid yang sedang buang air kecil bahkan sampai buang air besar. Kris bahkan hampir dipukuli tadi, beruntung saja ia karena ia memiliki mulut yang cerdas.

"Senior, ada apa?" ia memanggil Kris tanpa embel-embel ' _gege_ ' yang malah membuat Kris menggertakkan giginya tak suka.

Zitao mencoba untuk tenang. Pasalnya, Kris semakin melangkah maju tanpa ragu, yang membuat jantung Zitao ber- _high jump_ ria.

"Kau menginginkan inikan?" ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Membuat satu tepukan Kris di dinding yang membuat si sexy berjengit kaget. Kemudian menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Zitao.

Zitao mulai terjepit. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Kris diwajahnya yang cantik. Jantungnya berdekat seribu kali lebih cepat. Ia bahkan meremas celananya saking gugup. Menatap Kris dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya, yang malah membuat Kris tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Dan langsung mencium Zitao tepat dibibir. Dagunya menempel pada dagu lancip Zitao, bibirnya yang panas menempel pada bibir Zitao.

Kris menciumnya?! Bisakah Zitao bernafas? Tentu saja tidak. ia bahkan melotot sambil mencoba untuk menggerakkan bibirnya yang terasa kaku.

Bukankah ini adalah khayalan Zitao disetiap pagi? Tentang Kris yang menciumnya lebih dulu dengan mesra? Ini 360 derajat berbeda dengan apa yang ia khayalkan selama ini.

Rasanya berkali lipat lebih manis dari apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Rasanya Zitao baru saja terbang ke langit tingkat tujuh dan sebentar lagi akan sampai pada surga.

Walau ia sudah merasakan bibir Kris tempo hari. Jelas ini sangat berbeda karena Kris yang lebih dulu menciumnya.

Kris menurunkan tangannya yang semula di dinding, menuju pinggang ramping Zitao, kemudian meremasnya pelan. Zitao yang semula melotot mulai menutup matanya dengan gerakan sensual karena terlalu begitu menikmati remasan di pinggangnya. Beruntungnya Kris tak melihat hal itu.

Dan setelahnya Kris menggerakkan bibirnya dengan sexy di atas bibir Zitao. Meraup bibir itu seakan ia sedang menikmati sebuah lollipop termanis di Dunia.

Zitao menikmatinya. Ia ingin membalas. Tapi ia terlalu amatir dalam hal ciuman basah seperti ini.

Ia membiarkan Kris bermain diatas bibirnya.

Kris menurunkan tangannya yang semula dipinggang ramping Zitao menuju pantat bulat kenyal lelaki yang berada dibawah kuasanya itu. Meremasnya gemas. Membuat Zitao berjengit tak karuan. Kemudian meremas _blazer_ Kris, keenakan.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Kris mulai memasukkan lidah basahnya menuju gua basah milik Zitao yang kini terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman mereka.

Kris memainkan lidahnya yang berada di dalam mulut Zitao. Membuat beberapa tetes saliva yang hampir keluar harus ia bersihkan dengan lidahnya sendiri. Menyebabkan wajah cantik Zitao khusus pada bagian disekitar bibirnya basah oleh saliva Kris yang membuat wajah Zitao semakin terlihat sexy.

Seakan mengingat tujuannya. Tiba-tiba Kris menghentikan aksinya. Yang membuat Zitao bisa meraup nafas sebanyak ia bisa, dan merasakan kecewa, ia merasa kehilangan.

Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan Zitao. Bantingan pintu didepannya, membuat Zitao yang sedang mengatur nafasnya, sadar jika Kris baru saja meninggalkannya. Melihat Kris yang pergi.

Bukankan Kris terlihat seperti memberi harapan palsu padanya. Ia harus menuntut penjelasan mengapa pria blonde itu menciumnya. Mereka sudah berciuman dengan intimnya di dalam toilet. Kemudian meninggalkan Zitao tanpa perasaan.

Zitao berfikir dengan frustasi. Ia harus mengejar Kris. Harus.

Zitao berlari dengan cepat keluar dari toilet pria. Beharap Kris masih berada disekitar toilet.

"Kris- _ge_ " Tapi tidak ada. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Zitao menghela nafasnya keras.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana 'lidah Kris berada di dalam mulutnya'. Zitao tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kris. Bahkan Kris tidak pernah terlihat dimanapun seperti perpustakaan maupun taman. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan bibirnya.

Ditambah ujian kelulusan yang baru saja selesai, membuatnya sibuk mempersiapkan mental dan materi. Hal itu pasti membuat pria blonde itu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya yang mancung.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan untuk anak kelas 12. Kris seperti biasa selalu berdiri dibalik podium untuk menyampaikan pidato kelulusannya.

Zitao dengan bersemangat berlari disepanjang koridor menuju aula yang sudah ramai. Ia telat bangun tadi, padahal ia sudah memasang alarm dan berjanji akan duduk dipaling depan untuk melihat Kris. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk melihat Kris pertama kalinya sejak kejadian satu bulan yang lalu.

Ia terlambat tentu saja. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya, membuatnya menuju kepinggiran untuk mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Beruntung acara baru saja sampai di pertengahan dan sekarang adalah saatnya Kris untuk maju ke podium sebagai juara umum untuk menyampaikan pidato kelulusan kepada para sisiwa yang akan melanjutkan ke jenjang universitas.

Kris telihat tampan walau dilihat dari kejauhan. Berdiri dengan gagah dibalik podium. Membuat Zitao bahkan tanpa sadar masih berdiri ditengah barisan bangku –urung melangkah kepinggiran. Memandangi Kris tanpa berkedip.

Hingga Kris membalas tatapannya. Menghujam _iris_ mata kelamnya dengan mata tajam yang sangat ia rindukan. Zitao menatapnya sedih bercampur dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah di dalam dadanya. Ingin segera berlari dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria yang ia rindukan. Zitao merasakan matanya terasa panas.

Kris tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali sampai pidatonya selesai pun ia masih berdiri dibalik podium mengarahkan _iris aubur_ nnya pada mata bulat hitam yang berkantung, terlihat kurang tidur dan –sedih?

Kris kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kebawah, memutuskan tatapannya pada lelaki yang terlihat menyedihkan–membuat hatinya teriris. Kemudian menunduk 90 derajat pada para guru yang sudah membimbingnya.

Zitao menyadari jika dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya yang sedetik lalu keluar tanpa izin darinya. Lansung menuju bangku kosong yng berada di barisan tengah.

Tak menyadari jika setelah turun dari panggung Kris melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari aula. Zitao masih tidak menyadarinya hingga acara berakhir.

.

.

Setelah acara kelulusan selesai, Zitao segera membawa langkahnya pada kerumunan kakak kelasnya yang sekedar sedang bercanda maupun yang sedang berfoto-foto. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang yang ia kenal.

"Bobby- _ge_ " Bobby yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya mengalihkan tatapannya dan langsung menghampiri Zitao.

"Ada apa Zitao? Kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Zitao menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sedang mencari Kris- _gege_. Apa Bobby- _ge_ melihat Kris- _ge_?"

"Aku lihat tadi Kris langsung keluar setelah turun dari panggung. Kau tak melihatnya?" Zitao kaget. Jadi – sejak tadi.

"Aku permisi _ge_. Terima kasih"

"Tunggu!" Bobby menahannya.

"Zitao apa kau tahu?" Zitao menjawab dengan buru-buru "Apa?"

"Kris akan melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Amerika. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa baru-baru ini di salah satu universitas di Amerika"

"Beasiswa? Amerika?"

Zitao merasakan kakinya lemas. Ia harus menemui Kris sekarang juga. Maka tanpa berpamitan untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Bobby, ia membawa langkah kakinya berlari menjauh dari aula mencari keberadaan Kris.

Zitao sudah mencari ke semua tempat. Taman, lapangan basket, ruang osis bahkan toilet.

Atap. Ia belum mencari Kris di atap sekolah. Kris sangat menyukai matahari terbenam. ' _Semoga ia berada disana'_ do'a Zitao dalam hati.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menaiki tangga tanpa mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Membuka pintu menuju atap dengan penuh harap.

Ada. Pria dengan punggung tegap kekar yang sedang membelakanginya. Rambut emas itu. Dia Kris. Pangeran impiannya. Orang yang ia rindukan. Orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang kini membuatnya meneteskan air mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Dengan cepat Zitao berlari menuju Kris dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi pinggang Kris. Memeluk Kris dari belakang cepat.

Kris sedikit menoleh ke belakang melalui bulu matanya. Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun ia tau orang yang kini tengah meremas _blazer_ nya dibagian pinggang itu adalah lelaki manis yang akhir-akhir ini ia akui jika ia sangat merindukannya, menyukainya setiap yang dilakukannya dan mulai merasakan cinta terhadapnya.

"Jangan pergi" Zitao berbisik sambil sesegukan. Kris hanya diam.

"Aku merindukanmu Kris. Semakin hari, rasa suka ku berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu menyakitkan untuk ku tahan sendiri" sukses membuat hati Kris teriris-iris sakit mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kris" ucapnya berbisik. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Kris.

Jantung Kris berdetak abnormal mendengar pengakuan Zitao. Zitao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Kris. Tidak ingin melepas kaitannya pada pinggang Kris. Bahkan jika ia mendapat amukan marah setelah ini. Ia tidak peduli.

"Kumohon jawab… Kris" berbisik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku akan keluar Negeri besok" ucap Kris tenang diluar. Namun tidak didalam.

Zitao menjatuhkan air matanya –lagi dengan pelan seiring dengan dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak peduli" Zitao meneguhkan pendiriannya. Namun tangannya mulai melemas. Mengartikan bahwa ia belum siap berpisah dari Kris.

Kris melepaskan tangan Zitao yang berada di pinggangnya. Kemudian berbalik. Melihat wajah kusut sang pujaan yang terlihat berantakan. Kris menatapnya sendu, itu semua karenanya.

Zitao tak melihat bagaimana air muka Kris karena ia menunduk menyembunyikan paras ayu nya yang dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Aku akan pergi lama. Dan mungkin juga tidak akan kembali" uajrnya berbisik di akhir kalimat.

Zitao menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk.

"Aku akan menunggumu" Zitao mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan bisa menungguku. Bahkan orang itu, ia tidak bisa menunggu Ayahku yang hanya pergi meninggalkannya selama sebulan" Kris mulai memiliki perasaan bercabang terhadap kesungguhan Zitao.

"Aku bukan orang itu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya" ujar Zitao sedikit emosi.

"Dan satu lagi," ー "Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan orang itu karena aku tidak suka kau membandingkannya denganku"

"Karena kami jelas sangat berbeda" Zitao terengah-engah menahan emosinya.

Kris menatap _dark choco_ milik Zitao, mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi yang ia lihat hanya kesungguhan yang begitu kuat tercetak jelas di bola hitam Zitao yang mulai mengembun. Bersiap melelehkan air matanya.

Maka dengan itu. Kris langsung menarik tubuh Zitao padanya. Menaruh kepala lelaki yang ia cintai tepat didadanya. Memeluknya semakin erat. Mengelus punggung Zitao yang mulai bergetar hebat, menandakan ia baru saja meluapkan semua emosinya. Tak lupa sebelah tangannya mengelus surai _raven_ Zitao yang memiliki wangi strawberry.

Kris mencium puncak kepala Zitao. Seolah menyampaikan maaf lewat ciuman sayangnya itu.

Zitao melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap Kris, "Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak berbisik seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tanpa aba-aba Kris mencium bibir Zitao. Melumatnya sedikit. Bagian atas kemudian bagian bawah. Terus, bergantian.

Zitao balas melumat bibir tebal Kris. Memejamkan matanya yang mulai meneteskan air mata bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia. Cinta pertamanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ditambah ia mendapatkan lelaki tampan dan kaya yang bisa menyewa pembantu di rumah megahnya kelak tanpa repot membuat sarapan dari tangannya sendiri yang jelas tidak enak.

 **END~**

#KrisTaoDayEventINA


End file.
